Nunca lo sabras
by Sumire crazzy Murasaki
Summary: Los cuestionamientos del amor siempre son algo complicados, nada es lo que parece y todo lo que parece es la nada, simplemente puedes dejarte llevar por esas sensaciones y por los descabellados impulsos o huir de ellos, todo depende de uno mismo...


**Bienvenidos a mi nueva entrega (a los pocos que lean lo que escribo), espero les guste.**

 **NT: Los personajes no son míos son de Hajime Isayama-sensei. Pertenecientes a Shingeki no Kyojin.**

 **La cursiva les dirá cuando es un recuerdo.**

 **La cursiva centrada es la canción que esta guiando.**

 **La letra normal pues… es la historia.**

 **NT: les recomiendo que lean esto, escuchando:**

 _ **Pero Nunca lo Sabrás**_ **de Jan**

 _ **Diario de un Soldado**_ **de Isu**

 **Cualquiera de las dos está bien jojojoojojo. Bueno los dejo leer espero que les agrade.**

.

.

.

.

.

Los cuestionamientos del amor siempre son algo complicados, nada es lo que parece y todo lo que parece es la nada, simplemente puedes dejarte llevar por esas sensaciones y por los descabellados impulsos o huir de ellos, todo depende de uno mismo, pero que pasaría si se llegara al final de todo un mundo de tolerancia, donde una simple acción puede romper por completo todos los ideales y sueños, que una canción te la idea de un final en silencio.

En una tarde, iluminada por un cielo naranja rojizo, con nubes arreboladas, se podía escuchar un gran alboroto, este provenía del comedor, una lluvia de felicitaciones se percibía, caminó lo más rápido que pudo, viendo a una pareja que se tomaban de las manos, abrazados, mientas se miraban y sonreían de manera melosa.

-Eren! Entérate, El comandante y el capitán, se han comprometido, en un par de meses se van a casar…-

-" _Siempre fuiste para mí,_

 _Un deseo sin cumplir,_

 _Esa clase de persona que no podrás dejar de querer,_

 _Que tiene sobre ti todo el poder."-_

Una voz lejana, una noticia que le destroza y desgarra por dentro, un par de lagrimas amenazan con caer y mostrar su mayor debilidad; sus sentimientos han sido pisoteados, y su corazón comienza a detenerse de la manera más dolorosamente lenta, sus ojos se volvieron dos pozos viejos, su brillo habitual los había abandonado y una lluvia de recuerdos lo invadió…

 _Caminando por los pasillos de aquel majestuoso castillo, recorriendo las múltiples habitaciones, admirando el paisaje de cada ventana, un atardecer de ensueño, podía divisar a sus compañeros entrenando con el equipo tridimensional; combate cuerpo a cuerpo, una inocente sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, su mayor anhelo hecho realidad: Entrar a la Legión de Reconocimiento._

 _Mientras se asomaba por el ventanal, su mirada se perdía en el paisaje que sus compañeros y la naturaleza le brindaban, llevaba sus ojos de un lado a otro disfrutando de las actividades que se realizaban, hasta que en una parte de un obscuro follaje, su mirada se centro solamente un solo punto, a una sola persona, que se movía de manera grácil, flexible, segura, mientras esquivaba los golpes que su oponente le propinaba, y regresaba al mismo de manera veloz, miles de pensamientos recorrieron su mente, logrando dibujar una inocente sonrisa y una expresión más relajada; desde ese momento se dio cuenta, no veía a su capitán como una figura de respeto, como un superior; no, él no lo veía de esa manera, el ya se encontraba en el las redes del amor, tontamente se había enamorado profundamente de él._

Simplemente, día tras día, ver a la persona que amas en los brazos de otra persona; despertar cada mañana, y darte cuenta que ese espacio sigue vacio y frio; nada de lo que hagas le da el calor necesario para poder seguir, y como todos los días, una falsa sonrisa será dibujada en el rostro, una falsa alegría será repartida, una falsa esperanza será grabada.

 _-"He pensado en suplicar,_

 _Un sorbo de tu intimidad,_

 _He soñado con beber en la fuente de tu piel_

 _Y ver amanecer allí después…"-_

Él lo sabía, lo entendía: nunca podría tenerlo, nunca podría declarar sus sentimientos, sus lagrimas nocturnas seguirían cayendo, seguirían manchando su rostro y mojando su almohada, seguirían llevándolo por el camino doloroso a los brazos de Morfeo y la historia se repetiría noche tras noche. Su vida ya solo dependía de la felicidad de esa persona tan lejana y tan cercana, pero a la vez tan inalcanzable.

La luna resplandecía, iluminando el verde pasto, los grillos y el viento creaban una hermosa melodía de melancolía, el corazón ya no podía soportar más golpes; podrá tener genes de titán en su ADN, podría regenerarse, podía hacer todo lo que él quisiera, pero el dolor que estaba sintiendo no podía ser curado con nada.

 _-"Pero nunca lo sabrás_

 _Nunca lo sospecharas,_

 _Me tendrás en un rincón disimulando mi dolor,_

 _Y tú estarás con él, besándote con él,_

 _Y no adivinaras este amor jamás…"-_

Día tras día, cuando tenía tiempo libre, se escondía en un rincón, y desde las lejanías, admiraba aquel cuerpo que le despertaba tantos deseos, tantas ilusiones y sobre todo un anhelo de vida, así como, le recordaba lo precario que puede ser esa ilusión.

Una letra comenzó a sonar en su mente, era un ligero susurro, junto con un sonido camuflado con la melodía de los insectos y del viento.

Solo quería perderse en esos ojos afilados que le provocaban tantas emociones, sentir una caricia accidental, ver por última vez esa efímera sonrisa que se dibujaba cuando las cosas salían tal cual estaban planeadas; pero esa noche, no sería posible, ni otra, porque esa noche el dueño de sus desvelos y pesares estaba siendo poseído de manera formal por otro hombre, desgarrando sus entrañas, recordándole que también era un simple mortal, un humano mas, un ser con la capacidad de sufrir por amor.

No era un monstruo en su totalidad, era más humano que ningún otro ser en el planeta.

 _-"Pero nunca lo sabrás_

 _Nunca lo sospecharas,_

 _Me tendrás en un rincón disimulando mi dolor,_

 _Y tú estarás con él, besándote con él,_

 _Y no adivinaras este amor jamás…"-_

Noche tras noche se encargaba de relajar su cuerpo pensando en indecorosos toques y caricias que el Mayor podía prestarle, sintiendo un calor ajeno, una respiración seductora que al fin de cuentas eran parte de su imaginación, nada de lo que sus mente idealizaba ser haría realidad, sus deseos se veían reprimidos en muchos sentidos, pero eso no le impedía tener esa fugaz esperanza de algún día ser correspondido.

Solo podía ver una salida a tan deplorable condición, sus emociones estaban en un peligroso límite, en el umbral entre la cordura y la locura, no podría seguir adelante, su corazón, sus deseos, sus anhelos, todo por lo que estaba luchando, ya no tenían sentido en su presente, todo se desmoronaba cual castillo de arena.

Un par de lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro, su mirada se perdía en el obscuro horizonte, en su pecho se arremolinaban todos sus sentimientos, la impotencia le carcomía el alma, sus esperanzas se habían hecho añicos…

 _-"Es inútil repetir,_

 _Que me muero por ti,_

 _Y en el silencio de mi voz te grito con el corazón,_

 _Nadie te amara igual que yo"-_

Todo debía estar fríamente calculado, todo estaba en su debido lugar, el ambiente se mostraba fríamente obscuro, ideal para lograr su cometido: nubes que se perdían en el negro firmamento y que amenazaban con ser insoportablemente húmeda y fría.

Miraba a la distancia, todo se volvía pequeño, la lejanía comenzaba a hacerle bien, sus ideales se volvían a marcar en su mente, ese momento de libertad, ese momento de soledad, en ese momento de reflexión logro entender que nada de lo que estaba pasando era su culpa, nada de lo que sentía era porque él quisiera, y entonces volvió a recordar el fatídico día donde todos sus ideales se habían derrumbado, una bizarra sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, la decisión era la correcta.

El sol comenzaba a dar colores rojizos, la muralla estaba a gran distancia, caminaba por las calles de lo que alguna vez fue su lugar de origen, el lugar que lo vio nacer, crecer, caer y levantarse, la nostalgia lo invadía, lagrimas caían, su último aliento seria dado en el mismo lugar que le había dado su primer respiro, Shingasina, sería el principio de su final.

No llevaba el equipo, ni un caballo, solo llevaba su alma y convicción, la decisión que había tomado era definitiva, no le veía sentido seguir con vida, al fin de cuentas moriría si no era en manos de ese hombre seria por la edad, o algúna otra cosa, siendo verdad que lo inevitable es la muerte.

 _-"Pero nunca lo sabrás, nunca lo sospecharas,_

 _Me tendrás en un rincón disimulando mi dolor_

 _Y tú estarás con él, besándote con él_

 _Y no adivinaras este amor jamás"-_

Seguía cantando, recordando, recreando sus últimos recuerdos, apreciando todo lo que había hecho en su corta vida, lo que había sentido, motivado, solo le quedaba eso, el recuerdo de un todo y la nada, solo eso.

Su último recuerdo, escribiendo tres cartas, una para su hermana Mikasa, otra para su mejor amigo Armin y la última para el causante de sus desgracias. En las dos primeras cartas decía lo mismo, el mismo contenido, agradecía de sobremanera el apoyo, la calidez y sobretodo la aceptación.

La tercera carta, la más desgarradora, la escribió con lagrimas, a la luz de la luna menguada, mientras lograba escuchar como su corazón se fragmentaba, explicaba lo agradecido que estaba por haberle salvado la vida, de haberlo aceptado en el grupo, entrenarlo y apoyado, agradecía todo manteniendo los rangos de subordinado a superior, paso a lo más difícil explicando la decisión que había tomado, explicando cada uno de los sentimientos encontrados que tenía hacia esa persona.

 _-"Pero nunca lo sabrás nunca lo sospecharas,_

 _Me tendrás en un rincón disimulando mi dolor_

 _Y tú estarás con él,_

 _Besándote con él_

 _Y no adivinaras este amor jamás"-_

Un grito gutural resonó por todo el terreno deshabitado, no pasó mucho que a lo lejos un titán excéntrico se acercaba peligrosamente, corría a toda velocidad, dirigía su mirada a un punto muerto, mordió su mano provocando un gran estadillo, de la nada miles de titanes corrían hacia su desprotegido cuerpo de titán; podía sentir como cada uno de ellos peleaba por arrancarle un poco de carne, de su cuerpo no salía humo, una mano llego hasta la parte de la nuca arrancando sin consideración alguna aquel pedazo de carne, sonrío con peculiar nostalgia, sus ojos se humedecían mientras su ultimo pensamiento se creaba, - _me hubiera encantado poderte decir que te quiero y que muero pensando en ti_ -.

El trotar de los caballos resonaba, iban a gran velocidad: preocupación, ira, una sarta de emociones y sentimientos se manifestaban en esa cabalgata contra reloj, los tres aludidos en cartas se habían sorprendido de sobre manera al encontrar el pedazo de papel, pero lo que más los sorprendió fueron las palabras que había dentro, ninguno de los tres perdió el tiempo, levantaron a todos los del escuadrón y salieron tal cual se encontraban con sus equipos de maniobras, solo esperaban no llegar demasiado tarde.

Cabalgaban a toda velocidad, se acercaban a lo que alguna vez fue Shingashina. A lo lejos podían ver como todos los titanes se aglomeraban, se podía observar como comían y descuartizaban lo que quedaba de un cuerpo, no existía humo, se podía distinguir con claridad como quitaban los pedazos de carne y el espacio que quedaba entre los huesos; Hanji, Mikasa, Armin y Levi, se adelantaron hacia aquel cuerpo, un grito de horror se escucho; Hanji vio en primera fila como Eren era despojado de su cabeza, separado de su torso y dibujado una sonrisa, los otros tres en un rápido movimiento comenzaron a elevarse para salvar al joven, habían llegado demasiado tarde.

Una mota de humo y tierra se elevo alrededor de los titanes, un triangulo perfecto se formaba de los cuerpos que salían para tomar de nuevo impulso y seguir aniquilando a los asesinos del joven. En un último intento por eliminar a todos los titanes que estaban aglomerados en el cuerpo del titán; Levi logro ver como la cabeza de Eren salía de la boca de un titán, un denso humo provenía de ella, solo logro volver como una sonrisa cálida y una melancólica mirada quedaba en ella, el contrario trato con todo lo que le quedaba de gas y de impulso para poder llegar lo más rápido a cortar ese pedazo de carne y recuperar esa parte del castaño, pero la oleada de titanes y de humo salir de los cuerpos inertes lo impidió.

.

.

.

.

.

Los titanes restantes salieron corriendo de un momento a otro de su lugar de reunión, solo quedaban los huesos del joven titán. Mikasa al ver tanto el cuerpo del titán como el de su hermano desmembrado, cayó de rodillas, haciendo que su mirada se perdiera en algún punto de la nada, Armin trataba de procesar todo lo que había pasado, todos sus esfuerzos, sus recuerdos, las últimas palabras escritas en aquella afligida carta, todo, se estaba tornando de manera peligrosamente desesperada y deprimente búsqueda de un solución, deseaba poder dar una razón lógica a tan desagradable momento, pero ninguna idea salió, ningún pensamiento, solamente podía repetir el momento en que su preciado amigo desaparecía entre cortinas de tierra y humo.

El perder a compañeros no representaba el mismo dolor a un amigo de años y años, camino lentamente acercándose a los cuerpos de sus amigos, la Ackerman sostenía en sus manos la cabeza de Eren, en sus miradas se podía notar que ambos buscaban ese minúsculo milagro, rogando internamente que ese maldito gen regenerara el cuerpo de Eren, pero la situación no era para nada favorable ya que nada paso y nada pasaría.

El Ackerman simplemente veía la escena a una distancia prudente, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no podía aceptar la situación, su subordinado, el mocoso del cual estaba a cargo, la esperanza de la humanidad, se había suicidado por amor, había dejado todos sus sueños e ilusiones, todas las esperanzas de la humanidad por un sentimiento, pero le dolía mas el hecho de que ese maldito mocoso de todas las oportunidades que había tenido, de todos los roces accidentales no se había percatado de que el sentimiento era muto, la boda con Erwin había sido mera pantalla para poder obtener todos los papeles necesarios y de esa manera poder liberarlo.

Los errores suceden, a veces las acciones hablan más que mil palabras, el no decir lo que sientes, piensas, puede generar un mundo de confusiones y de situaciones dadas por hechos, los sentimientos en muchos casos deben ser expresados para que sean reconocidos y escuchados. El hecho de no decirlos, es una forma de negación a ellos.

Después de tan desesperado momento, ya todos los del escuadrón se encontraban reunidos alrededor del cadáver, el asombro no se exento de ningún integrante, era algo inesperado, algo increíble, en verdad estaba muerto, en verdad la esperanza de la humanidad estaba destrozada, ni una lagrima caía, ni un sollozo se escuchaba, le estaban respetando su muerte, un véngala negra se veía ascender por los cielos, seguida de otras más, mostraba la localización de todos.

Aquella tarde lo inesperado, lo improbable, un pelinegro de ojos oliva, miraba a la nada con una par de lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas mientras recordaba las últimas palabras que aquel mocoso escribió en su absurda carta:

 _-"Pero nunca lo sabrás_

 _Nunca lo sospecharas,_

 _Me tendrás en un rincón disimulando mi dolor_

 _Y tú estarás con él,_

 _Besándote con él_

 _Y no adivinaras este amor jamás"._

 _Son palabras que me hubieran gustado decirte._

 _Acciones que me hubieran gustado hacerte._

 _Sentimientos que necesitaba expresarte._

 _No me suicido por el hecho de verte con otro, lo hago porque no soporto que mi propia inseguridad me haya separado de ti, pero solo un par de cosas te puedo asegurar: Una, es que te amo con todo lo que mi ser podía dar y Dos, la es verdad es que moriré pensando en ti deseado podértelo decir…_

 _TE AMO!_

 _Atte. Eren Jeager -_

El silencio que gobernaba en el ambiente era abrumador, ese día tenía muchas sorpresas, demasiadas para ser verdad, las miradas afligidas deseaban volver a casa, anhelaban ver a esos seres queridos, soñar con que un nuevo amanecer, de no vivir con miedo de caer o perecer, de dar a las familias algún día sin temor, pero la esperanza de que algún día ese futuro sea logrado, se desvaneció como los titanes al ser desnucados, el anhelo de poder sobrevivir más tiempo y de encontrar una solución definitiva, ya no exista.

Unos eufóricos gritos de emoción rompieron el silencio, llenando el espacio, haciendo cambiar las miradas, tanto de expresión como de dirección, un nuevo descubrimiento se estaba dando en esos momentos, ahora, uno de los secretos que tanto estaba siendo buscado, se revelaba ante sus ojos, frente a ellos se podía ver como una mota de humo de mínimo tamaño se formaba en el ultimo pedazo que quedaba del cuerpo del joven titán; este comenzaba a moverse de manera torpe formando una pequeña bola, la tristeza fue cambiando por la sorpresa, no esperaban esa situación…

.

.

.

.

.

El tiempo pasa, las heridas sanan, las personas son olvidadas y recordadas, homenajeadas y despreciadas, así es el ciclo, el pelinegro se encargaba de la limpieza de la cocina, la comida había terminado, el ambiente se sentía agradable, se escuchaban risas y quejas afuera del cuartel, el silencio que había dentro era corrompido por un pequeño que entraba entusiasmado, corrió a las piernas del Capitán dando un pequeño abrazo a estas, levantando ligeramente la mirada, la luz que entraba exponía el bello color de sus ojos, un par de gemas verde esmeralda que reflejan la ilusión y la inocencia que tenía el menor, mientras el viento movía sus hermosos cabellos negros como la noche…

-Papá, hoy vamos a ver a Mamá, verdad?…-

Tomo al menor en sus brazos, dedicándole una mirada cálida, eran mucho el parentesco que tenia con el mocoso suicida, así como tenía mucho de él, aun se cuestionaba como era posible ese milagro, esa diminuta luz de esperanza que creía muerta al ver los restos del castaño desaparecer cual inexistencia, miro al menor y dedicándole una tierna y disimulada sonrisa asintió, solo termino de acomodar y limpiar un par de cosas, tomo su capa y su equipo, con el menor en brazos se dirigió a la parte trasera del cuarte, el viento volvía soplar con mayor intensidad llevando consigo él grito gutural de un titán…

 **Sumire Crazzy Murasaki**

Ok ok estoy tomando la iniciativa de que alguien me ayude a las correcciones y revisiones de mis fics y jajajaja si funciona pero debería de hacerlo con una sola persona, no con 3 pero bueno, ando en busca de un beta si alguien se gusta apiadar de esta pobre alma en pena seria inmensamente feliz si no poss ta bien

Espero les haya agrado este fic… si tienen alguna duda por favor háganmelo sabes y con mucho gusto resuelvo todas esas dudas…. O comentario jjojojo

 **Gracias por leer espero les haya agradado.**

 **P.D. me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y de redacción**

 **Acepto quejas sugerencias, comentarios, vacío existencial, sonido del silencio, piedras, palos, frutas, verduras, la alacena ok no ese no pero si acepto RW**


End file.
